


We will always find a way to get back into each other's arms

by Yolism



Category: Glee
Genre: Endgame, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolism/pseuds/Yolism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the elevator incident Kurt and Blaine have been avoiding each other but when Blaine arrived to Mr. Shue's party without Dave, Kurt couldn't help to wonder if something has happened between the two of them. One shot. post 6x06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will always find a way to get back into each other's arms

**Author's Note:**

> Neither glee nor its Characters belong to me.

"He didn't bring Dave to the party, maybe that's a good signal." I couldn't help but smile. Every time I see Blaine with Dave it kills me inside and tonight we're here to celebrate Santana and Brittany's engagement, the simple presence of Dave would definitely have ruined my night. 

Since Blaine and I kiss in the elevator, he's been acting weird. We told Sue that it didn't mean anything, but of course it meant something. It meant everything. I've not given up on Blaine yet. I'm still thinking that we belong together and I'm still want to to win his heart over. Maybe tonight, it's my night.

Blaine was saying hello to everyone and then he was talking with Brittany. I was sitting on the couch with Sam and Rachel and I knew that I just had to wait there, Sam's his bestie and he loves Rachel so it was only a matter of time until he came and join our conversation.

“Hello guys,” said Blaine with his beautiful smile.  
“Where's Dave?” asked Sam and when I heard him making that question my heart started to beat faster.  
“Dave and I, we're no longer together” I tried to look shocked, but inside I was the happiest men alive. Was it because of the kiss?  
“What had happened?” I asked.  
“It didn't work out.” Told Blaine, he didn't seem sad he just seem relieved. 

It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it so we didn't keep asking him. The night went well, but Blaine and I, we didn't speak with each other during the rest of the evening.

When Blaine started to say goodbye to everyone I said “I'll accompany you. I'm cold, and I want my jacket which is in my car”.

We left the house together and as soon as we reach my car Blaine said “I did it because of you”.  
“What”I asked, trying to pretend like I didn't know what he was talking about.  
“I Broke up with Dave because of you” Blaine crossed his arms, “I'm definitely not over you, I realized it when you told me that you had a date. I was jealous, and when we got stuck in that elevator and when we kiss I honestly was hoping that the doors didn't open because I didn't want to stop kissing you. I haven't stopped thinking about that kiss since.”  
“Blaine, I” I didn't know what to say, but Blaine kept talking.  
“No matter how many times we fight or break up, we're always going to get back together. Kurt you're the love of my life and I don't want to be with another person. I realized that when we returned to the auditorium. That night I broke up with Dave.”  
“And how did he react?” I asked.  
“ He understood it, he knew that it was just a matter of time. I couldn't even have sex with him, I always told him that I wasn't ready.” Blaine came closer to me and he took my hand, “I also knew since you found out that we were together that you were suffering. I know it was killing you seeing me with him and I can't stand seeing you unhappy. Kurt please tell me did the kiss meant something to you?”.  
“Of course it did. It meant everything. Look Blaine, letting you go was the worst mistake I have ever made in my entire life. You're my everything. I miss you like crazy and being friends didn't work out for me because for the first time I saw you I fell for you. It was love at first sight. If you'll ask me right know to run away with you I'll do it. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you”. I started crying and Blaine set my hand free and he wipes my tears and hugged me like if the world was going to end.  
“We could do this, Kurt. We can run away and left everything behind. We just need each other. We could start another life in another place in which no one knows us” Whispered Blaine in my ear while he was hugging me.  
I looked at him and I started to get closer to his lips and he did the same and we started to kiss each other, at first it was sweet and shy and then it turned out into a passionate kiss. Blaine started to press my body against his and he grabbed my face and he kissed me until I had to stop him because I was unable to breath. “Blaine, I was stupid. Of course I want to marry you. I don't want to waste more time. I know this sound crazy, but I want to marry you right now”. Blaine started to kiss me again and the next thing I know is that I'm returning back into Mr. Shue's apartment to bring Sam with us because we need a witness and we headed to the airport and flight to las Vegas.


End file.
